You Win Some, You're Cheated Out Of Others
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It's the end of their first year, and the Slytherins couldn't be more excited by the mass amount of green and silver tapestries that greet them at the End Of The Year feast. They won. Or, they thought they did.


Written for the Triwizard Tournament (Events At Hogwarts: Winning the House Cup)

-oOo-

His first year at Hogwarts hadn't gone the way he expected. And he really wasn't looking forward to leaving and returning home just yet. But Draco had to admit that this moment was nice. He and his fellow Slytherins had been ecstatic to enter the Great Hall for the feast, only to discover the green and silver of their house already taking over the tapestries and banners. It was the seventh year a win for the house, but to him and the fellow first years, the legacy didn't matter. This was their first real win of Hogwarts, and that's what they would hold onto.

Wedging himself between Blaise and Goyle, Draco fell into easy conversation with the others. Quickly the group of friends began to find each other at the table. Pansy was the last to join them, and with the thin brunette there, the friends drew close together. Laughter was passed between them as they reflected on their nearly completed first year.

They all took note of the color scheme the hall held, as well as the not so friendly frowns being tossed their way. Draco refused to pay their spite any mind. He didn't care one bit what a bunch of stupid Ravenclaws or any other house thought.

Besides, it wasn't like the glares were new. Day one of Slytherin had been meet with animosity from other houses, what would them winning the House Cup change?

The sudden hush over the hall drew Draco's attention from their glares. Entering into the Great Hall was none other then Precious Potter. Late. Had to make a scene, didn't he? People were standing up to get a better look at the Boy Who Lived. He even had the nerve to look sheepish as he took a seat at Gryffindor. Like he wasn't enjoying the attention.

"Do you believe the rumors?" Pansy pouted heavily across from him.

"Not at all." Theo replied quietly. Blaise nodded as well, Crabbe and Goyle gave grunts of agreement. All around Slytherin united under the choice not to believe these silly rumors and go doe eyed like the rest of the hall.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledor's booming voice drew attention onto him. Draco looked at the Headmaster as he spoke, but didn't pay attention to his words. They were not the thing he would take from this night. It wasn't until the old man began to list off house points that Draco began to pay mind. He took pleasure in Gryffindor being in fourth place. He tossed a smirk over towards Potter, but ol' Scarhead was too focused on the headmaster to pay any mind. Draco turned his attention away.

"…and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The cheering that broke out was so loud, that no one would believe it was only Slytherin really celebrating. There was some clapping at other tables, but it was them that went loose. It was only Slytherin who truly celebrated this victory. Draco himself was setting aside all the composure his father had drilled into him in order to celebrate. He banged his goblet against the table, and high five the friends around him. He smiled and laughed with them.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However," Draco stopped cheering at the headmasters words, "recent events must be taken into account."

In the silence that fell over them, Draco was sure he could hear the smiles falling off of his fellow Slytherin's. He looked up at his godfather, searching for some sign, but Snape's face was devoid of information. So Draco sat back, eying Dumbledor in mistrust.

"I have a few last minute points to dish out." Dumbledor smiled at all of them. He sent a friendly smile towards Slytherin, as if they didn't know what he was about to do. "Let me see. Yes..." He turned towards Gryffindor, locking eyes on the red and gold house. "First - to Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

The cheers the school gave for those points were twice as loud as Slytherin had been able to manage for their first place. The green trimmed students clapped along out of politeness for the rival house, but it was slow and a bit forced. Draco didn't clap, he just glared at the smiling ginger and all those who congratulated him.

Dumbledor started speaking again, awarding fifty more points to Granger. Draco didn't hear what for, but he didn't care. The Gryffindors were beside themselves with joy. Slytherin was beside themselves for very different reasons.

Draco did the math in his head. Sixty points. That's all they were leading with. He looked up at Dumbledor, hoping the man would sit down and allow Slytherin their win.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter…" Draco wanted to punch someone as Dumbledor spoke. He glanced at Snape and saw that his rage and irritation was shared with the man. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Pansy let out such a string of curses so vulgar that Draco was almost glad for the deafening cheer that took over the hall. He remembered why they were cheering and changed his mind quickly. He, and several others at his table, all clapped hands over their ears to quiet the exploding noise. Dumbledor raised a hand and silenced everyone.

A tie, Draco though as silence fell over the hall. It wasn't a win, but he would begrudgingly accept it if the man would just call it done. But as the elder wizard opened his mouth against, Draco knew better. He sat back, no longer paying the man any mind as he spoke.

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." What a cheap shot. Draco wondered where Dumbledor's bravery was as he took away their victory. Was this the man standing up to friends, or enemies? "I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Pansy actually cried in that moment. But her wails were ignored as Gryffindor table rose and swarmed in on itself. There was cheering and laughter and hugs all through the hall. Except for Slytherin. They were left at their long table, removed from the excitement. None of them really moved. They were too shocked to do anything. Nobody moved to pull them into the celebrating.

Draco dared a glance at the mess to see Potter and Weasley motioning to him and his table. Laughter was on their lips. It was a sickening sight.

"Which means," Dumbledor was barely heard over the uproar, "we need a little change of decorations."

The green and silver was gone in an instant, replaced with startling scarlet and gold. It was everywhere. The Gryffindor lion looked down on Slytherin table, daring it to rise against this injustice. Draco glared up at the lion, willing it to accept his challenge.

"I can't believe it." Daphne spoke a bit away. Her voice was barely heard over the cheering. "I thought we won."

"Doesn't appear so." Pansy replied with a sour tone. The noise was a bit further away, everyone having moved toward the new winners, leaving the old alone.

"Did you really expect us to?" Draco growled. The first years all looked to him. He could barely return their gazes. They should have won. He knew that. They all knew it. "We can't compete with Potter and his Gryffindorks."

The cheering continued on, everyone enjoying the fact of Gryffindor winning the house cup. Everyone except Slytherin that is.

-oOo-

You win some. You lose some. You're cheated out of some.

This part of the book always makes me so furious. Especially the way everyone rubs it in the daces of the Slytherins. I mean the line is 'for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin'. If taking away a well earned win from students is considered their downfall, then I worry about this rivalry.

Yes, you can argue that those Gryffindor's did deserve some points, just not in the manner that they had been given. There were better, less harsh ways to go about that.

Either way, this was fun to write. I really enjoy getting to work with young Draco. Its one of my favorite things. I need to do it more often.


End file.
